Brain Tumor
by The Pheonix1710
Summary: It all happened so fast. They didn't know how to take it. Their friend, their brother is dying and there is nothing no one can do. COMPLETED


**Summary: It all happened so fast. They didn't know how to take it. Their friend, their brother is dying and there is nothing no one can do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Only this story is mine.**

* * *

 **Brain Tumor**

They just stood there in silence. Not a word was spoken. Not a word was there to say.

They were shocked, yes of course they were. It just couldn't be true…No it was not possible…it couldn't be…it can't end like this…why did this have to happen to him…?

It destroyed everything…

The three looked at each other before looking at the last one, who was sitting on his knees on the floor. He had tears streaming down his face.

"What…you can't be serious…" Shikamaru was the first to break the silence with his disbelieving voice sounding so loud in the quiet room and yet it was no more than a soft whisper. Naruto looked at them in sadness.

"I wish I wasn't…I have a brain tumor…the doctor told me so…he said I probably only have a few weeks to live and then… " He trailed off.

His three friends sat down beside him.

"I don't want to die…I…" Naruto whispered softly. Sasuke rubbed his back.

"It's okay Naruto. You're not gonna die. We're gonna make sure of it." He said and the other two nodded in agreement. Naruto looked at them.

"But…" He was interrupted.

"No but. We will always be friends Naruto. We will always be brothers no matter what. We will be with you until the end." Gaara said and Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked at them and allowed his tears to fall softly on the ground. And his friends allowed him to cry on their shoulder even as they shed tears of their own.

 ** _Two weeks later_**

They looked at his peaceful sleeping face in sadness.

It has been two weeks since he had told them the news of his brain tumor and since then he has only gotten worse.

"I'm sorry, but his body is shutting down. He doesn't have much longer to live. I'm sorry, there isn't much we can do." The doctor said before he left the room and left the three boys alone to look at their dying friend.

They surrounded his bed with Sasuke taking one hand and Gaara taking the other. Shikamaru stood at the end of the bed and they all were looking at his face

His eyes were slowly opening and they all waited in anticipation.

He opened his eyes fully showing them his dull eyes.

"…Sasuke…Shikamaru…Gaara…" He whispered and they smiled softly.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Shikamaru asked softly.

"Like shit. I have a headache and I feel like I am about to pass out any moment…" Naruto replied and they looked at him in sympathy and sadness. He smiled softly.

"D-don't worry though…"

Just as he said that he suddenly turned over in his bed and proceeded to vomit. They rubbed his back and glanced at each other in concern.

When he was done he fell back on his bed in exhaustion and closed his eyes. He held his head in his hands.

"Just rest Naruto. You need it." Sasuke said softly and Naruto opened one eye to look at them.

"But what if…" Gaara interrupted him.

"Don't worry. We are here if something happens." Naruto nodded, already too tired to say anything else and he fell unconscious. They looked at each other and nodded and Shikamaru walked out the door.

He came in minutes later with a doctor. The doctor began taking examinations of the boy in the bed and the three other boys stood at the door looking at him as he did his job.

When he was finished he turned towards them and asked them to take a seat. They did and he sat opposite to them. They looked at him.

"Have you found out the reason for the tumor?" Shikamaru asked. The doctor sighed as he explained.

"No, I haven't. We have had several tests on him, but we haven't found anything out. You already know his body is shutting down, he won't have much longer to live, a week maybe. I can't say for sure. We can't do anything for him at the moment. I'm sorry, I really am." The doctor said sincerity.

The three boys were heartbroken and they couldn't keep the tears in place as it fell down their cheeks.

"…Thank you for your help doctor…You tried your best…" Sasuke said as he tried to hold in a sob, but didn't quite succeed. The doctor looked sad as he raised himself from the chair.

He stopped at the door and looked at the patient on the bed in sadness. His gaze then turned to the boys as he spoke softly.

"If there is anything you need…just ask for me…and again…I am truly sorry…" And then the doctor disappeared out the door.

The boys were left alone again and they moved closer to the bed. They looked at the person in it.

His face was pale and he was a little skinnier than he used to. His hair had lost their bright color and was now a dull yellow.

Gaara took Naruto's hand and Sasuke took his hand on Gaara and Shikamaru took his hand on Sasuke again.

And that was how they fell asleep.

In the chairs holding each other.

 ** _The next morning_**

They woke up the next morning to someone shaking them and when they opened their eyes, they saw the same doctor that was there yesterday.

He looked sad. And they were immediately awake.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Gaara asked, worried. The doctor sighed. Oh how he hated to be the one to deliver the bad news.

"I'm sorry, but Naruto passed away this morning. He is dead."

And that was when they broke down.

They cried like they never cried before. Their friend, their brother was dead and they could never see him again.

It broke their heart.

 ** _At the funeral the next day_**

Everyone was gone now, it was only them left.

They had tears running down their face as they looked at the gravestone. The sky was crying as well like it knew something terrible had happened.

Like them, the rest of their friends were also sad. Although Naruto had been good friends with the rest, the four of them were like brothers.

They had met the earliest.

They had been friends the longest.

And to know that they will never see him again…it brought them great sorrow.

"Don't be sad…" They heard a voice said, and their heads snapped up. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered. Indeed, there in front of them was Naruto standing there with a smile on his face.

"Don't be sad…" He repeated. "I am never quite dead…as long as you remember me…I will always be here…always…" He said softly as he pointed to the place his heart is.

The three took their hands to their own hearts and Naruto nodded.

"That's right…as long as you don't forget me, I will always be in your memory…" He said and just before he disappeared he said some last words. "And don't worry…we will meet each other again…in the afterlife…"

His words echoed around the clearing as he disappeared completely.

The three boys looked at each other with their hand still on their hearts and then they smiled. They turned their gaze to the sky.

Yes, that's right.

As long as they never forget, he will always be alive.

The sky had cleared and the sun was slowly coming out of the shadows. Their tears long forgotten, they turned around and walked away.

What they didn't see was the ghost of one Naruto Uzumaki sitting on his gravestone with a soft smile looking after them before he disappeared as well and it was like he has never been there at all.

And it was the beginning of a new dawn.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **So, this story have been floating around in my head for a while now and I was kind of stuck anyway and I needed a break from writing anything else and I couldn't get started on writing something else anyway unless I got it out, soo I made this. Not the best, I know, and probably very confusing. I had no specific plot or thought when I was writing this. It just sorts of happened and this is the outcome, and I'm not quite happy with it.**

 **But, oh well, doesn't matter.**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
